


Backbone

by Pastel_and_Gore



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Battle, Comfort, Edge brothers - Freeform, Fighting, Gen, Night Terrors, Nightmares, One Shot, One-Shot, Physical Abuse, Sad, Sans Needs A Hug, Short, Short Story, Talk it out, Underfell, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Undertale Sans, Verbal Abuse, Violence, Worried Papyrus, last straw, no one is happy, sadfic, sans it’s okay, sans snaps, snap, this is nothing but agony, undertale - Freeform, undertale papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_and_Gore/pseuds/Pastel_and_Gore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus and Sans get into, yet, another argument. This time, it turns physical, and one may fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backbone

“You are useless!” Papyrus exclaimed, once again at his brother.

Sans stood there, staring at the snow beneath him, just taking the insults, the pain, everything, again, for he had no courage to actually stand up for himself, after all, Papyrus was the only thing he had after the whole “incident” a few years back.

Sans and Papyrus were in Snowdin Forest, the forest just out of Snowdin, Sans had let the human past by once again due to he just wasn't sure about him. Papyrus didn't care about the reasons, all he cared about his job and nothing but his job, unlike Sans who gave up a long time ago.

“How could you let the human slip by again?!” Papyrus pacing and shouting, like an angry parent ranting at their child about sneaking out of the house again or getting another “D” on their report card. “This is the _last_ straw, Sans! The absolute last straw!”

“Papyrus, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?” Sans whimpered, holding back tears. “I'm sorry! Okay?!”

“Sorry does not solve anything!” Papyrus stopped pacing and faced Sans. “You are just a useless slob who just lazes about with no care in the world!”

_Another blow, strike one._

“I cannot believe someone can be so careless as to let a human slip by! I am ashamed to even call you my brother!”

_Another blow, strike two!_

“You should have never existed! You are nothing but a huge disappointment, not only to me, but the entire Underground!”

_Final blow, strike three, you're out!_

“Shut up,” Sans mumbled, tightening his bony fist by his side, his eye began to flame up a bit more.

“Excuse me?!” Papyrus shouted, leaning down to Sans’s level.

“I said,” Sans lifted up his head and was face-to-face with his brother, his eyes narrowed into angered slits. “Shut up!”

Papyrus punched Sans across his cheek bone, sending Sans to the powdery ground. Sans looked up from the ground again, spitting his gold tooth out of his mouth, now glaring at Papyrus with nothing but malice on his mind.

Sans no longer felt guilt, sadness, or self pity. No, all of those emotions formed into a more powerful one, anger.  
Papyrus laughed in delight. “Weak and pathetic, that's all you are and ever will be.”

“No,” Sans blurted, getting back up. “I… I’m not.”

Papyrus smirked. “Get back down!”

Papyrus conjured up a bone and sent it towards his brother, quickly getting up, Sans moved to the left and dodged it.

“What?” The tall skeleton gasped. “No matter!”

Papyrus sent another bone towards Sans, he dodged it once again. Papyrus, now irritated, growled and threw down a bunch of bones towards his brother, his brother dodging each time.

After Papyrus paused to catch his breath, him leaning over, his hands on his leg joint, breathing hard, Sans took the moment to conjure up a Gaster Blaster, his hand above his head.

“Papyrus,” Sans couldn't hold back his tears anymore, they poured like silent rain, his eye sockets now softened.

Papyrus stood back up, seeing the blaster, pointed right at him, Papyrus smirked and chuckled slightly. “You do not have the backbone.”

Sans's eyes furrowed again, his left eye now flaming red with power more, consuming almost the whole left side of his skull.

Sans, in one swift motion, moved his arm down, the Gaster Blaster opening its jaws to release a ray towards the tall skeleton, disintegrating him almost immediately, a loud, blood curdling, scream was heard from the now deceased brother.

Sans called off the weapon, it vanishing into thin air.

Sans stared at what was left of his brother, dust and, somehow, his scarf, after a few seconds, he slowly made his way to the dust pile, then, falling to his knees, grabbed the scarf, and held it in his hands.

More tears fell down from his eye sockets, as he had realized what he had done. He had killed his brother.

Sans sobbed into the scarf, wailing in pain, as the wind began to blow his abusive brother’s dust away, the love, comfort, and warmth that he desired from his brother was finally there, but only in this final form as a ratty, warm scarf.

The world began to collapse into nothingness as his eyes were being jolt up by this hell in the dark side of his dream land.

Sans jolted upright in his bed, tears falling from his eye sockets, he panted trying to catch his grip on both his breath and reality.

“I… I'm so sorry, Papyrus,” Sans choked out as he sobbed into the wad he called a blanket, one hand holding his head while the other held the cluster.

“S-Sans?” Papyrus called, entering Sans’s room.

“No,” Sans muttered, still in his mind, and still picturing the dusty scarf in his hands. “Papyrus!”

“I am right here!” Papyrus ran towards Sans, sitting on his bed, then grabbing Sans’s arms. “Sans! Brother! Wake up!”

Sans jolted back to reality, now looking into the eye sockets of his brother, who had tears welling up as well. “Papyrus?”

The image of the abusive brother he once had in his dream flickered back and forth from his real brother to his nightmare one. He couldn't tell who was in front of him, he couldn't tell what was real and what was not.

“No!” Sans screamed, backing away quickly from Papyrus. “You're… You're not him!”

“What?” Papyrus was confused. “Sans? What's the matter?”

_Useless…_

“I'm… I’m not useless!” Sans cried, his left eye glowing.

“Sans, what are you talking about?! Of course you are not useless!” Papyrus attempted to comfort his brother. “Sans please!”

Sans blinked twice, soon revealing his crying real brother I front of him, no flicker, just his _real_ brother, _his_ Papyrus. “P-Papyrus?”

“Sans,” Papyrus shifted to Sans and held him in his arms. “You are safe.”

Sans hesitated for a second but then wailed into San’s chest as he held Papyrus's back. “You're real.”


End file.
